Histoire d'oeufs
by duneline
Summary: A quoi ressemble la vie quotidienne d'un couple comme celui de Steve et de Danny!... Yaoi/slash.


Une spéciale one-shot pour Missbella18 et pour Glagow !

Je n'écrirai plus de fic avant la fin de ma formation.

Bonne lecture !

Attention ! Spoilers !

Une histoire d'œufs :

Le soleil dardait ses chauds rayons sur les fenêtres de la demeure des Mac Garret, traversant les rideaux tirés de la chambre du couple endormi et tapant sur le visage assoupi de Steve.

Celui-ci grogna, tenta d'échapper aux faisceaux solaires en se poussant plus du côté droit.

Balançant un Danny tout ensommeillé à terre.

« -Bon sang ! Rouspéta le blond, en se redressant du sol. Y'a plus romantique comme réveil ! »

Il crut halluciner en apercevant le sourire béat sur les traits du brun qui dormait comme un ange. Pelotonné contre son oreiller et occupant sa place.

« -Debout, voleur ! Fit Danny, qui secoua Steve sans ménagement. Hey, ours des cavernes !L'hibernation est finie ! »

Steve, les yeux clos, attrapa Danny et l'attira à lui, basculant le jeune blond dans le lit.

« -Tu fais mon petit-déjeuner, bébé ? » Murmura Mac Garret, tout câlin.

Danny, indigné, prit un oreiller et le lui ficha sur la figure.

« -C'est tout ce que je t'inspire comme idée, le matin ? S'insurgea-t-il, en voulant sortir du lit. D'abord, je te fais toujours ton petit-déjeuner ! Espèce de… »

Mais Steve le fit d'un taire d'un baiser, l'emprisonnant de ses bras. Danny se sentir faiblir dans les bras de son petit-ami, sous les caresses de ses lèvres et son haleine si …Enivrant et envoûtant !

« -Tu sais ce que j'aime à mon petit-déjeuner, n'est-ce pas ? » Chuchota Steve, contre l'oreille de Danny qui frissonna.

« -Quoi ? S'exclama le blond, en se dégageant. Quoi ? Tu me tiens dans tes bras et tu ne penses qu'à manger ! Bravo la routine ! »

L e jeune capitaine sourit, attendri en contemplant son amant qui se rhabillait.

« -Bon, je te fais ton petit-déjeuner ! Accepta Danny, en enfilant son boxer, marmonnant. Par contre, traine pas au lit ! Viens dès que je t'appelle ! »

Dix minutes plus tard, Steve était assis à la table de la cuisine. Il planta une fourchette gourmande et avide dans un plat d'œufs brouillés au bacon et avec un sourire taquin pour Danny, la mit en bouche.

Soudain, sous l'expression goguenarde et narquoise du blond, il recracha ce qu'il avait mastiqué avec enthousiasme.

« -C'est quoi, ce truc ? S'écria Steve, en observant le reste de son assiette avec suspicion. C'est infect ! Immangeable ! Danno, tu as perdu la main ? »

« -Ouais, on peut dire ça. Rit Danny, en farfouillant dans le placard et en posant un sachet bizarre devant son amant. Œufs brouillés selon la Navy, poussin ! »

Steve, les yeux écarquillés, reconnut les œufs en poudre de l'armée.

« -Vois-tu, comme tu disais que leurs œufs valaient mieux que les miens, j'ai voulu te faire plaisir ! Te rappeler les joies de la cuisine militaire ! Allons, finis ton assiette, poussinet ! »

Mais Steve repoussa son petit-déjeuner, tira Danny à lui et sursurra, d'une voix rauque :

« -Hem, je préfère autre chose maintenant… »

Avant de l'embrasser passionnément et de l'allonger sur le sol de la cuisine. Danny, fermant les yeux, soupira de plaisir.

Si des promeneurs avaient pu s'aventurer sur le bout de plage privé des Mac Garret, ils auraient entendu des bruits à les faire rougir jusqu'aux oreilles !

Dix jours plus tard, Steve et Danny s'adonnaient à leur jeu favori dans l'intimité de leur chambre.

Le jeune blond, les yeux bandés, à demi-assis sur le lit, s'impatienta. Steve mettait du temps pour aller chercher de la crème chantilly.

« -Hey, je refroidis, là ! Avertit Danny, en voulant arracher le bandeau noir de ses yeux. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Mais des lèvres chaudes, parfumées, au goût délectable, s'emparèrent de celles de Danny dans un baiser fougueux !

Steve s'écarta à la grande frustration de son amant qui gémit et qui se demanda ce que pouvait bien faire ce « fichu » Seal !

« -Mais à quoi tu joues ? » Grogna Danny qui se tut subitement.

Steve lui faisait partager, maintenant, plus qu'un baiser ! C'était divin ! Irrésistiblement exquis !

Tout cela pétri avec la salive du brun… C'était tout bonnement délicieux !

« -Tu aimes, bébé ? » Chuchota Steve, sensuellement.

Danny ne put qu'approuver :

« -Absolument aphrodisiaque ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« -Omelette selon la Navy, bébé ! Tu vois, c'est la façon de les cuisiner qui change tout ! »Répondit le jeune brun, avec un sourire canaille.

Danny, furieux et vexé, arracha son bandeau et balança un coussin sur Steve qui riait, hilare.

Fin


End file.
